


75: "I wish it could always be like this.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [75]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	75: "I wish it could always be like this.”

**75: "I wish it could always be like this.”**

* * *

"I wish it could always be like this."

Woojin stopped stirring the ramen fixing his boyfriend with a stare "Be like what?"

"Happy. I want us to stay this happy." Chan whispered. His eyes on the group all sitting at the table joking and laughing. Changbin and Hyunjin were arm wrestling both trying to cheat in any way possible. Felix and Seungmin were on the sides of their respective boyfriends cheering them on. Jisung, Jeongin and Minho were laughing at some YouTube video stretched put against each other.

"I want us to stay this happy, for a long time."

"We will. As long as we're all together, we'll be happy."

Chan nodded leaning over to press a kiss to Woojin's cheek.

"Ewww!"

"Get a room!"

"There are children here!"

"Yeah! Someone cover Jeongin ears!"

"I'm not a child!"


End file.
